Many computing devices communicate with external devices. Such external communications, however, can subject the computing device to security issues. Similarly, such external communications may be intercepted.
Some systems limit external communications from a computing device. Further, some systems utilize a service and/or process of trying to protect content received by and/or communicated from the computing device.